


Green eyes

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Por qué el que Chat Noir tuviese ojos verdes no tenía nada que ver con la revolución que apremiaba en su cabeza. Ya lo sabía, no era nada nuevo y no era la primera vez que los veía.





	1. Chapter 1

Su cuerpo se sentía levemente entumecido, sintiendo aquella sensación de hormigueo en sus extremidades mientras que, a su vez, intentaba definir la silueta que estaba sobre ella en la oscuridad.

Debía admitirlo, sus acciones habían sido por demás imprudentes, pero su cuerpo habia actuado por sí solo, como si de un mecanismo en automático ya se encontrara grabado en su cerebro para evitar que él no se metiera en problemas más serios.

Añadiendo también una genuina preocupación por su seguridad.

Desde los cielos se alzaba lo que podían distinguir como un imponente navío, buscando su tesoro, del cual Marinette no estaba segura de que se tratara, pero en definitiva debía ponerse en marcha.

Pero antes de que pudiese ocultarse para entrar bajo el manto de heroína, Chat Noir habia aparecido, asegurándose de que ella y Alya se encontraran a salvo, siendo imprudente en el camino por ambas.

Fue ahí como algo parecido a una bala de cañón se dirigía a él. Los pies de ella se impulsaron cual resorte, tomándolo de su cola para sacarlo del camino de aquel ataque.

Ambos giraron sobre sus cuerpos y lo que antes era un gran poster de publicidad de Jagged Stone cayó sobre ellos, nublando su vista por completo.

Bueno, al menos la de ella. Pues estaba segura que él tenía una perfecta visión.

Iba a comentar algo, pero fue interrumpida al sentir como la garra de él se posicionaba sobre su boca logrando que guardara silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró aliviado de la situación, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Marinette contuvo la respiración durante unos instantes, pues, aún en la completa ausencia de la luz en aquel lugar, era capaz de distinguir los ojos de su amigo, de un intenso color verde.

Era la segunda vez que los tenia así de cerca, y para ser sincera, aquella primera vez no habia podido pensar bien en el significado de ese color de ojos debido a todo lo ocurrido durante aquel día.

― Creo que estaba muy ocupada en otros asuntos como para ver en donde nos metimos y ― Pero fue callado de una manera poco convencional, que podría jurar que no olvidaría ― ¡Auch! ¿Puedo saber por qué fue eso?― Se quejó a la par que llevaba sus manos hasta su rostro, observando como Marinette inflaba sus mejillas, molesta.

Marinette habia atinado un golpe con su puño sobre su rostro, sorprendiéndose de sí misma por dos cuestiones: Haber cometido tal acción, y haber acertado al golpe aun en penumbra.

― Lo mereces por imprudente, ¡Eso es menos a lo que te hubiera pasado! ― Replicó intentando no elevar su tono de voz, nerviosa, sintiendo como la cercanía con el cuerpo ajeno desaparecía por completo, hasta observar un rayo de luz colarse en el lugar.

Suspiró cuando esto ocurrió, como si el aire volviera a sus pulmones.

Pudo escuchar a Chat Noir intentando contener su risa, y uno que otro quejido de dolor.

Le hacían gracia las diferentes facetas que su amiga podía tener, claro, todo acorde de la situación.

Aunque debía admitir que aquel golpe le habia tomado completamente por sorpresa, pues a pesar de que se podía decir que entre ambos existía una especie de complicidad por una simple charla que tan sólo duro unos minutos y que de ahí solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras durante los típicos ataques de un dichoso Akuma como este era el caso (claro, con su identidad civil aquel intercambio era levemente mayor), no habia duda que existía cierta confianza entre ella y la máscara que portaba.

Además, era una sorpresa saber que golpeará así de fuerte.

― A mi parecer alguien más fue imprudente ― Atinó a decir él, levantando la pancarta publicitaria para que ambos pudieran salir de ahí ― Aun así, gracias ― Él le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

Parpadeo unos segundos, para después agitar su cabeza y mantener sus pensamientos en orden.

Por qué el que Chat Noir tuviese ojos verdes no tenía nada que ver con la revolución que apremiaba en su cabeza. Ya lo sabía, no era nada nuevo y no era la primera vez que los veía.

Pero, sí que era la primera vez que eran lo único que su vista podía detectar, rememorando por instantes las palabras de André; “Verde como sus ojos”.

Y, antes de que su mente se alejara un poco más y comenzara una infructuosa avalancha de pensamientos, tomó la mano que le ofrecía, levantándose de un tirón.

Chat Noir notó algo tensó el ambiente, y enseguida un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos le llamó su atención, era claro que Ladybug aún no llegaba a salvar el día, así que debía hacer algo de tiempo para esperar su llegada. Así que, haciendo una exagerada reverencia, se propuso tomar camino hacia el campo de batalla.

― Chat Noir ― Aunque no contó que la voz de Marinette lo detuviera.

Él se giró sobre su hombro, observándola expectante.

― Sé prudente ―.

Y con una sonrisa se despidió, dirigiéndose hacia donde él peligro se encontraba.

Mientras Marinette se daba una reprimenda a sí misma, siendo interrumpida por Tikki para que se dirigiera a cumplir con su deber.

Asintió, no sin antes pensar en una pequeña conversación que habia tenido con Tikki días atrás, después de comprarle uno de los famosos helados mágicos de André.

― Tikki, quizás exista una oportunidad ¿No? Después de todo, las palabras de André ― Recordó como su alegría se palpaba en su voz.

― Verde como sus ojos ― Canturreo la pequeña criatura, para después posarse sobre su cabeza ― Pero, Marinette, deberías tener en cuenta que Adrien no es el único que tiene ojos verdes ― Y, tenía razón.

Chat Noir también los tenia, y si era sincera consigo misma, se encontraba más cerca de él de lo que alguna vez lo estaría de Adrien.

Tikki por su parte se sintió mal al decir aquello, pues ella pensaba justamente en Chat Noir, que, aunque Marinette no lo sabía, era la misma persona que Adrien. Y temía que sus palabras generaran una insana confusión, simplemente quería abrir un poco más el espectro romántico de su portadora.

Y por como lucia en esos instantes, parecía que aquello habia causado un clic en ella hasta ahora.

― ¿Marinette? ― Llamó su atención, logrando que ella parpadeara rápidamente.

― ¡Ah, sí! Tienes razón Tikki, es hora de ponernos en marcha ―.

Y, aunque intentaba mantenerse concentrada, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella curiosa cuestión.

Además de sentir un poco de culpa por el golpe que le habia proporcionado a Chat Noir en su momento de nerviosismo diagonal enfado.


	2. Blue eyes

Cuando vislumbró el pequeño parque desde lo alto de un edificio, no tardo en identificar a la persona que aparentemente le esperaba.

Era la única en el lugar, debido a esto tuvo la confianza de bajar hasta ahí sin miramientos, caminando con tranquilidad hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Justo después de terminada su lucha con quien se auto llamaba Captain Hardrock, Ladybug le habia hecho un comentario que para él fue sumamente curioso por dos aspectos, después de todo, Marinette parecía haberle encargado a Ladybug que convenciera a Chat Noir de encontrarse con ella.

Cuando él le pregunto, no obtuvo una respuesta clara, pues ella (al igual que él) debían huir del lugar y resguardar sus identidades.

― No tengo idea a decir verdad ¿Por qué razón lo sabría? Solo me la he topado y me lo ha comentado, parecía preocupada y, solo ve ― Le hizo algo de gracia el ver como sus palabras se amontonaban en su boca a la par que lanzaba su yo-yo al cielo para poder salir de la escena.

Él se limitó a llegar a un lugar completamente vacío, atrás de una vieja bodega para ser exactos y darle su preciado alimento a Plagg, quien por alguna extraña razón no estaba ansioso por volver a casa, incluso pudo jurar que le incitó a ir donde Marinette. Aunque tampoco hacía falta, pues sentía curiosidad, después de todo ¿Cuál era la razón para aquella extraña petición?

Recargó su cuerpo sobre la banca donde ella se encontraba sentada, a un costado de ella, observando con curiosidad lo que llevaba sobre su regazo; Un pequeño plato rosa, cubierto por una capa plástica, y pudo pronto vislumbrar su contenido.

Macarons, galletas e incluso unos pequeños donuts. 

― Entonces ― Murmuró para que ella notara su presencia por fin. Cuando Marinette respingo, se dio el permiso de continuar ― Ladybug me dijo que estarías aquí, es decir, que te buscara aquí ― Se maldijo un poco el no poder hilar las palabras, pero realmente era una situación un tanto extraña.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza, palmeando a su costado para que se sentara a su lado.

Chat Noir obedeció, cruzando la banca de un ágil salto para después quedar posicionado mientras acomodaba sus piernas, logrando sacarle una pequeña risa a Marinette por sus exagerados movimientos.

Cuando esta cesó, Marinette comenzó a hablar.

― Quería disculparme, por golpearte en tu cara, y por quizás gritarte un poco ― Murmuró, para después suspirar aliviada de sacar aquello de su pecho ― Entre en pánico ― Afirmó, intentando sonar relajada.

Él entonces notó que ella no le miraba, que estaba mirando hacia el frente como si le evitara. 

Y a pesar de que sus palabras eran reconfortantes (porque aunque no se encontrara molesto, una disculpa siempre era bien recibida), aquel pequeño detalle le molesto un poco. Pues ella nunca hacia eso.

― ¿Eso sería una ofrenda de paz por tu increíble golpe? ― Preguntó con un toque de gracia, señalando el pequeño plato rosa que ella sostenia.

Ella reaccionó de inmediato, girándose hacia él para entregarle lo que habia tomado de la última tanda que salió de la panadería, intentando no observar sus ojos verdes nuevamente.

Y es que, estaba segura que si los veía fijamente una vez más, terminaría pensando una y otra vez aquello. Y era algo que le ponía sus pensamientos de cabeza, pues siempre llegaba a una resolución que nunca en su vida (o adolescencia) hubiese esperado; Chat Noir.

― Sí, son para ti, de la panadería de mis padres. Realmente no sabía que preferías, así que puse un poco de todo ― Hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando no reír por el comentario de él ― Lo siento por eso ―.

― Descuida, he recibido peores golpes, aunque ― Removió la envoltura plástica del plato, tomando dos macarons, entregándole uno a Marinette ― Tú golpe si entra en mi top diez en la escala de dolor, no esperaba que tuvieses tanta fuerza ― Observó con curiosidad el macaron, al igual que Marinette. Este era de color azul, tal como los ojos de su amiga ― No tienen veneno para gatos ¿Verdad? ― Cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona, intentando aliviar con una pequeña broma un extraño nerviosismo que comenzó a crecer en él, mitigándolo.

Marinette lejos de sobresaltarse y mostrarse indignada, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante aquel comentario.

Si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, cuando comenzó a trabajar con Chat Noir sus chistes y juegos de palabras le parecían completamente absurdos. Pero, era claro que solo necesitaba cercanía a él para aprender a apreciarlos.

― Es para que dejes de maullar estruendosamente por las noches ― Contrarresto ella, sin dejar de reír, olvidando el leve nerviosismo que aquella situación le habia traído.

Y pensando, que si de alguna manera los helados de André si tenían algo de magia y acertaban, quizás que fuese Chat Noir no era el fin del mundo, pues se sentía bien a su alrededor.

Por su parte, Adrien bajo aquella mascara pensó en la última vez que Marinette habia reído junto a él, puesto que no recordaba cómo se escuchaba la risa de esta.

Llegó a la conclusión que, sí habia escuchado su risa, pero a lo lejos y acompañada de sus compañeras de clases, incluso de Nino. Pero era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan de cerca.

Así que se dio el permiso de reír junto a ella.

― Caí en mi propio juego, demonios ― Fingió una queja, mientras se llevaba el curioso macaron a su boca, descubriendo que era de mora azul. Cuando el bocadillo desapareció en su garganta, se quedó un momento observando los demás pequeños postres que tenía ahora en sus manos ― Gracias, ha sido un lindo gesto Marinette ― Atino a decir, sintiendo aun el sabor de la mora en su boca, tentado a tomar otro macaron más, pues algo en su mente le decía que aquel era un sabor particularmente especial.

― Sí, bien, de nada ― Comentó, pasando un mechón suyo por atrás de su oreja ― Aunque, si merecías el golpe ― Y, aunque en un principio aquel habia sido un pensamiento, no se percató de que en realidad habia salido por su boca de una manera natural.

Él no se pudo contener, y una nueva carcajada salió de su garganta sin miramientos, observando de reojo a una muy frustrada y levemente sonrojada Marinette.

Antes de que ella se marchara del lugar, entre avergonzada e indignada, él la pudo detener para poder darle la razón de aquel pensamiento dicho en voz alta, pues sí, la mayoría del tiempo era imprudente, pero no se iba a arrepentir en esa ocasión, pues tanto ella como Alya se encontraban en juego.

Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, Marinette se despidió, alegando que ya era algo tarde y debía volver, después de todo se habia quedado más tiempo del que planeaba. Él se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, pues aunque ahora estuviese seguro de que Marinette no era una chica indefensa (y que tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba), no se sentía satisfecho dejando ir a su amiga sola.

Ella lo convenció al decirle que su hogar estaba solo cruzando la calle, y él se quedó en la banca observando como ella se alejaba.

Cuando se percató de que ella habia llegado a su hogar, contemplo un momento el contenido del pequeño plato que ella le habia dado.

Fue cuando pudo relacionar el color de aquellos macarones, con el intenso color azul de los ojos de Marinette, e incluso el sabor de un curioso helado que hacia no mucho habia probado por mero capricho y que lo habia puesto en las nubes.

Negó de manera energética su cabeza, no debía divagar. El sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a hacer mella en él.

Y quizás cierto golpe, que ahora que lo recordaba, solo podía hacerlo sonreír.


	3. Earth

Cuando observó aquel pequeño plato rosa sobre su escritorio al despertar, no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando con alegría el gesto que Marinette habia tenido con él, y que, de hecho, habia sido una conversación agradable.

También no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta el puente de su nariz, sintiendo un leve dolor sobre esta, y al darse cuenta de ello, una sonora carcajada inundo su habitación.

Plagg, quien hasta ahora se encontraba dormido con su pequeña barriga hacia arriba a un lado de él, abrió sus ojos con pereza gracias a la estruendosa risa de Adrien. Intentó no sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de las acciones de su portador, imitando su usual humor de siempre.

Era curioso como la niña de Tikki lograba ponerlo de buen humor no importara quien creía Adrien que era; Si Marinette, o Ladybug.

Después de todo, era la misma chica, y no podía culpar a Adrien por tremendo despiste, pues las cosas debían ser así. Aunque, eso sí, le impresionaba ver la soltura con la que él se comportaba frente a Marinette, la chica que él creía que solo era su compañera de clases y una buena amiga.

¿Quizás se debía al hecho de que no tenía la presión de tener a la chica de sus sueños frente a él? Pensó.

― Parece que alguien amaneció de buen humor ― Se atrevió a comentar Plagg, a la par que frotaba su barriga levemente abultada, cortesía de los pequeños postres que Marinette le habia entregado a Adrien cuando hablo con ella, claro, como Chat Noir.

Adrien ante aquellas palabras se sobresaltó, rascando con nerviosismo su cabeza.

― Solo recordé algo, eso es todo ― Se limitó a responder, intentando que Plagg no intentará indagar un poco más.

La noche anterior, Plagg pudo hacerse de algunos de sus pensamientos mientras él se encontraba como Chat Noir, preguntando cosas que, ni siquiera él tenía una clase de respuesta.

― Sabes, hoy relacionaste el color de estas delicias con algo más que comida ― Comentó la criatura, recordando bien los pensamientos de su portador ― Y estoy seguro que los relacionaste con algo más ¿Me equivoco? ― Él estuvo a punto de atragantarse, por lo cual, a regañadientes, dio un gran sorbo al vaso de leche que tenía a su costado, logrando pasar de manera correcta el aperitivo.

Recordó como Plagg encarnaba una ceja ante su comportamiento, él rápidamente comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

― Fue una comparación sin mucho sentido ― Intentó darle poco peso a sus palabras, pero la criatura no desistiría, y lo supo cuando vio una pequeña mueca burlona en su rostro.

― ¿Y por qué no tendría sentido? ― Preguntó, incluso percibió un cierto tonó de curiosidad que no muchas veces salía de Plagg ― Azul como sus ojos ― Plagg intentó imitar el exótico acento de André, logrando que de manera involuntaria él riera durante unos segundos ― Deberías tener en cuenta que Ladybug no es la única que tiene ojos azules, chico ―.

Y, tenía razón.

Aun así, prefirió no seguir hablando del tema y de alguna manera Plagg respetó eso, o simplemente aprovecho el momento para comer un poco más que él de aquellas golosinas que tanto les habían encantado a ambos.

En su mente apuntó que quizás se podría librar de ese horrible olor a camembert si Plagg aceptará comer más macarones más a menudo, pero, según él, debía cuidar su figura.

― Deberías dejar que esa niña te golpe más seguido, yo nunca diría que no a algo que fue un regalo ― Soltó de pronto al adivinar el pensamiento de Adrien, llegando hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba el pequeño plato sin más que unas cuantas migajas, pues todo el contenido lo habían devorado por la noche.

Adrien intentó no reír al verlo tomar con una de sus extremidades unas pequeñas migajas, llevándolas hasta su boca.

― ¿Entonces si yo te regalara ese tipo de postres, adiós a tu queso apestoso? ― Preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja.

― ¡Ni hablar! ― Contestó con rapidez, dejándose caer sobre el plato ― Además, me refería a algo que viniera de ella, tiene buen gusto ― Declaró, buscando un par más de migajas para disfrutarlas, de una forma un tanto exageradas.

Adrien suspiró ante la actitud de Plagg, pero de algún modo no podía rebatirlo.

Pensó entonces que, antes de que Plagg terminara por romper o en todo caso devorar aquel colorido plato, debía regresarlo a Marinette. Aunque ella no lo habia especificado e ninguna forma, era lo correcto que debía hacer.

Si no lo hacía, quien sabe, quizás sería la primera y última vez que ella tendría ese gesto con Chat Noir y pensaría que es un ladrón, aunque esto último fue algo sumamente exagerado que su mente elaboro.

Estaba seguro que si Plagg lo escuchará, seguramente seguiría con aquel tema en el cual sí, tenía razón. 

Realmente no quería analizar mucho la situación, después de todo, que creía un poco en las palabras de André. Y sí, aún sentía que existía un poco de esperanza.

Pero ¿Y sí realmente no era ella? Después de todo, aún era muy joven e inexperto en cuanto a relaciones y no podía asegurar un brillante futuro llenó de romance con ella, pues no tenía idea de quien era, no tenía idea de su vida.

Alguien que conociera tendría más sentido. Y eso solo lograba darle vueltas a su cabeza.

No debía dar por sentado nada, pues aunque tuviera algo de fe en la magia que André solía proclamar a sus helados, las cosas podían ser muy diferentes.

Además, el único con las riendas de su destino era él, y no podía apresurar las cosas.

 

Se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama, después de todo era fin de semana y, estaba seguro que ese día no tenía algún trabajo pendiente y esperaba que no apareciera nada de improvisto.

Entonces, pensó que si de alguna forma en algun futuro Marinette fuese esa persona especial, estaría feliz. Era alguien asombrosa, con muchas cualidades como defectos, pero a pesar de que usualmente estos últimos salían a luz de una manera poco ortodoxa, ella no se detenía, era completamente persistente. Y eso era algo que admiraba de ella.

Además de que, ahora sabía que era fácil hablar con ella.

Plagg por su parte, mientras observaba a su portador de reojo, no pudo evitar pensar que ambos eran como el cielo y la tierra de alguna forma.

El cielo es una representación de la libertad, con mil facetas por descubrir. Mientras que la tierra, algo más estático, pero aun así, con una gran cantidad de vitalidad.

Era curioso que los ojos de ambos también fueran una representación de ello, encajando con aquel concepto que él pensó de repente.

Además de ello, estaba seguro de que ambos podían ser una fiel representación del cielo y de la tierra por algo más; Estaban el uno frente al otro, observándose, pero sin poder alcanzarse.

Lo que ambos necesitaban era un huracán que tocara tierra, y que vieran más allá.

Agradeció a aquel robusto heladero, porque quizás el habia sido el que se encargó de dar pie a que aquello se formara.


	4. Gravity

La semana habia pasado de manera rápida, pues diariamente se encontraba siendo absorbido por sus actividades escolares y extraescolares, donde se añadían también sus deberes en su rol de héroe, dándole así poco o casi nulo tiempo para sí mismo.

Maldijo en varias aquello en sus muy pequeños ratos libres, pues en su mente aún rondaba alguien, o más bien, algo que debía entregarle a ese alguien. Desde el fin de semana pasado, el tenia consigo un pequeño plato rosa que Marinette le habia entregado con una gran variedad de bocadillos, como muestra de agradecimiento y una ofrenda de paz.

Él habia decidido que lo correcto sería devolvérselo, tomando aquello como excusa para poder agradecerle el gesto, pues tanto él como Plagg habían disfrutado mucho aquello.

Si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, tuvo varias ideas a lo largo de la semana para poder cumplir su cometido, pero era claro que ninguna era siquiera buena.

La primera habia sido sugerida por Plagg, y, aunque lo pensó unos segundos, pronto fue desechado al ver lo ilógico del asunto.

― ¿Por qué no se lo entregas a la salida de la escuela? No cargaría mucho con él, después de todo, has comentado que vive a solo una calle ― Hizo una pausa, meditándolo ― ¿Cómo es que siempre llega tarde? ― Adrien enarcó una ceja ante lo último dicho por Plagg, pues parecía más una pregunta para sí mismo que para él.

Por unos segundos, incluso pensó que realmente era una buena idea. Para después desechar aquel pensamiento por completo debido a la falta de lógica, pues ¿Qué se supone que diría? Marinette le habia entregado aquello a Chat Noir, y ella no sabía que, en efecto, Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir.

No pudo evitar notar que, el simple hecho de mencionar aquello, hizo que Plagg estallara en risas sin motivo aparente. Intentó ignorarlo, pero siguió durante un buen rato.

Otra idea que cruzo su mente fue la de simplemente dejarlo en su balcón, pero de nueva cuenta, pensó que no era lo mejor.

Se excusó en que probablemente no lo encontraría, pero la realidad era otra. Deseaba devolverle aquello de manera personal y agradecer el gesto que habia tenido con él. En definitiva se dejaría golpear nuevamente por ella sí volvía a recibir una ofrenda de paz como aquella. Plagg estaba de acuerdo en esto último.

Lo único que agradecía de esa semana era que el tiempo parecía haber pasado un poco más rápido de lo usual, llegando por fin el viernes, donde solamente se encontraría sin tiempo para respirar si algun Akuma aparecía, y en esos instantes rogaba que Hawkmoth tomara el típico viernes casual.

Después de todo, prefería ver a su Lady durante las patrullas nocturnas, que si bien no eran usuales entre ellos y solo ocurrían cuando ambos necesitaban algo de aire libre, disfrutaba más aquellos momentos sin tener que ir de un lado a otro para salvar su pellejo y a París.

Cuando por fin estuvo en su habitación, después de un ajetreado día en la escuela y persiguiendo por medio París al Akuma en turno, era el tiempo para él de ponerse al día con sus tareas, pues debía mantener el promedio si quería seguir llevando aquel estilo de vida en compañía de sus amigos.

― ¿Por qué en tu escuela usan jeroglíficos? Pensé que estaban obsoletos ― La pequeña curiosidad de Plagg no se hizo esperar, en cuanto la pequeña criatura se habia acurrucado sobre su cabeza, supo que pronto comenzaría a hacer preguntas sobre lo que aún no entendía de los tiempos modernos.

― No son jeroglíficos, Plagg, es física ― Atinó a decir, buscando una manera simple de explicarle su función ― ¿Se podría decir que son como las matemáticas? Se intenta calcular por medio de fórmulas la velocidad o el tiempo de caída de un objeto en este problema ― Se intentó explicar, para después suspirar ― Nino sabría explicarlo mejor, él es quien entiende mejor esto ―.

― ¿Y por qué expresas la gravedad con esos números? ― Preguntó nuevamente.

― Es el valor que se le ha dado ― Respondió, llevando su lápiz hasta su boca, pensativo.

Plagg sin estar satisfecho con su respuesta, se dirigió hasta el libro de texto que tenía a un lado, leyendo un poco el contenido.

― Isaac Newton debió odiar a los jóvenes, su descubrimiento te tiene aquí haciendo tarea y no pensando en un par de ojos azules ― Soltó de la nada, rodando sobre el libro de forma divertida.

No específico de quien hablaba, pues esperaba crear un pequeño caos interno en Adrien.

Y al ver como el entrecejo de él se frunció, no pudo evitar sonreír.

― Nunca te he visto usar la física para algo más que la escuela, no creo que sea útil ― Se mofo, completamente seguro de lo que habia dicho.

Y aunque Adrien sabía que era parte indispensable de su educación, por esa ocasión le dio la razón a Plagg. No se encontraba queriendo medir su velocidad de caída cuando algun salto o golpe de sus enemigos lo hacían volar por los aires.

Además, no era su fuerte.

Y así, pasaron varias horas; Él intentando poner en orden toda su cabeza para poder terminar sus tareas lo más rápido posible y, Plagg por su parte, haciéndole honor a que “Todos los gatos son curiosos”, preguntando sobre algo que no entendía.

Y, simplemente volvía a decir lo mismo, que todo aquello que les enseñaban a los humanos era algo inútil. Aunque claro, él no estaba al tanto de la sociedad actual, y sí, también compartía ese pensamiento en ocasiones, pero le gustaba más aprenderlo en compañía de sus amigos que en la soledad de su hogar.

Cuando dejo el lápiz por fin a un lado del escritorio, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de ansiedad (aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro), también pudo notar que sus manos sudaban.

Después de todo, iba a llegar a su hogar sin previo aviso y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás las cosas no saldrían como el habia imaginado. Ya saben, Marinette agradecida por que devolvió algo súper importante para ella, invitándolo a pasar a tomar la merienda y todos los bocadillos que pudiese comer, platicando con ella y con sus padres a los cuales los apreciaba, e incluso bromeando con el señor Tom, pues parecían compartir un poco de sentido del humor.

Pero también podría estar la parte donde ella se molestaba por interrumpir algo importante, e incluso romper algo sin razón aparente y que ella terminará propinando otro fuerte golpe a su rostro. Y sí, habia dicho que no le importaba recibir otro de ese fuerte (muy fuerte) puñetazo, pero eso no quería decir que buscaría la oportunidad para que eso pasara.

― ¿Quizás no hubiese sido tan malo dárselo en la escuela? ― Se dijo a sí mismo como si de una broma se tratase, intentando aterrizar con suavidad sobre aquel curioso balcón de su amiga.

Aunque ocurrió todo lo contrario en cuanto sus pies tocaron la barandilla del balcón, pues de alguna manera habia logrado pisar su propia cola.

No supo cómo, pero de alguna manera vio frente a él girando el pequeño plato rosa que anteriormente llevaba en sus manos, ahora, en el aire y, nunca odio tanto a Isaac Newton y a la gravedad. Pues ver aquel objeto acercarse al piso cada vez más, por consecuencia de esta, le hizo tragar duro.

Su cuerpo fue el primero en tocar el piso del lugar, pero a pesar del golpe no se distrajo, no despegó su vista del objeto que iba ahora en su dirección.

Se crispo al ver que, podía impactar en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se movió por inercia, colocándose boca arriba para atrapar el plato entre sus garras, suspirando de alivio al ver que no habia hecho más desastres.

Se encontraba agitado, por lo tanto su corazón se encontraba latiendo de manera intensa, incluso logró escucharlo además de sentirlo palpitar en su pecho.

Esperaba que Marinette no hubiese escuchado aquel ligero escándalo, realmente esperaba que fuera así. No quería tener que llegar al punto dos de su imaginación, debía ser cauteloso.

― Creo que lo mejor es simplemente dejarlo aquí ― Susurro para sí mismo, haciendo un pequeño puchero, resignado ― Podria incluso ir a buscar algo para dejar una nota ― Agregó, colocando el objeto sobre su pecho.

Se quedó así durante unos segundos, observando el cielo. Ya no era naranja, ni tampoco aquel azul claro que tanto le gustaba, ahora se habia teñido de un manto oscuro que era apenas iluminado por las estrellas.

No duro mucho así, pues casi de inmediato escuchó movimiento viniendo de la planta inferior, haciéndolo saltar para colocarse de cuclillas.

Estuvo a punto de dejar el plato en la pequeña mesa que Marinette tenía ahí e intentar huir, pues cuando se reincorporo, pudo notar que una maseta habia sufrido debido a su culpa y ahora habia un pequeño cactus y tierra regada por el suelo.

Lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba de su lado. 

― ¿Chat Noir? ― Aquella voz chillona lo descoloco, pues no era de quien esperaba oír ― ¡Es Chat Noir! ― Una intensa emoción se denoto en el pequeño grito que dejo escapar, y cuando menos lo espero, un pequeño cuerpo impacto contra él, dejándolo caer de espaldas.

Observó los curiosos ojos de la pequeña niña que, ahora, se encontraba completamente eufórica, abrazándolo con cariño y cierto fanatismo.

― ¿Manon? ¿Chat Noir?― Pronto la conocida voz de Marinette se hizo presente, y por alguna razón pensó en ella como su salvación cuando comenzó a tirar de la niña para que lo dejara. Ella no dudo en llegar hasta él para su rescate.

Y es que, estaba estrangulando un poco su cuello.

Y, quizás fue por la falta de oxígeno que estaba causando aquel afectuoso abrazo, pero repentinamente se sintió fuera de sí.

Pero, al separar por completo a Manon de él e inclinarse hacia él, pudo observar con detenimiento algo que en ninguna ocasión pudo ser capaz de notar. Sí, los ojos de Marinette eran de un azul que fácilmente podía comparar con el del cielo en un día soleado. Pero, en esos instantes supo que también podían reflejar la oscuridad del cielo estrellado. Nunca lo habia notado, pues nunca habia estado a una distancia así de ella.

Eso fue suficiente como para atarlo de regreso en la tierra, como si de la gravedad se tratara.

¿Debería maldecir a Isaac Newton otra vez? ¿O quizás a André por implantar aquella idea en su cabeza sobre el azul de sus ojos? De, sea quien sea que se tratara.


	5. Connected

Notó como el rostro de Chat Noir se deformó en una mueca pensativa, para después cambiar de manera abrupta; Parecía haber caído en cuenta de algo, más no supo de qué.

Existieron unos breves minutos de silencio entre ellos mientras Manon observaba a Chat Noir, completamente entusiasmada por la presencia del héroe. Entre tanto, Marinette pudo notar como una de sus macetas ahora se encontraba en el suelo hecha añicos, con tierra regada por doquier y su cactus a la deriva en su balcón.

Adivinó que, seguramente aquel fuerte golpe que habia prendido la extrema curiosidad de Manon habia sido la seguramente el _fallido aterrizaje_ del chico.

― Eh ¿Hola? ― La voz de él denotaba algo de nerviosismo, y para Marinette aquel detalle no fue pasado por alto ― Yo, bueno, lamento de tu maceta ¡Puedo reponerla! Fue un error mío ― Agregó mientras se colocaba de pie, sin despegar aquel plato rosa de su pecho.

Quizás no quería ser descubierto ante su caída, o quizás le habia sorprendido como Manon de alguna forma le habia sorprendido, pensaba Marinette ante tal actitud.

Y realmente no estaba del todo equivocada, pero tampoco tenía idea de lo que anteriormente habia pasado por la cabeza del chico al ver sus ojos y, de alguna manera, sentirse jalado hacia la tierra de forma repentina.

No pudo pasar por alto el pequeño plato color rosa que llevaba en sus manos y que parecía proteger al tenerlo tan cerca suyo, y pronto pudo identificarlo, pues era aquel que le habia dado.

Realmente no pensaba que él se lo devolvería, en realidad no tenía importancia o no y tampoco es que aquella idea hubiese pasado por su mente. Pero de cierta manera era _agradable_ el saber por qué él se encontraba ahí, siendo tan Chat Noir.

Por qué lo conocía, y habia sido un error no esperar tal acción de su parte.

Intentó responderle, e incluso interrogarlo sobre la razón de su presencia aunque claramente ya lo sabía, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que quería escuchar sus razones.

Pero no pudo, pues Manon habia comenzado a hacer los cuestionamientos por ella en un tono eufórico.

― ¿Te has tropezado? ¿Tu cola no te da problemas al correr? ¿Cómo conseguiste los poderes? ¿Cómo le haces para poder saltar tan alto?  ¿Llegaste aquí por accidente?― Las preguntas iban y venían, él se sintió abrumado y de cierta manera aquella niña le recordó a su amiga Alya, quien cada que tenía la oportunidad le hacía _casi_ de la misma manera una serie de preguntas a él y a Ladybug.

Preguntas que en muchas ocasiones ninguno de los dos sabia como responder, y terminaban prácticamente huyendo de ella.

Cosa que en esos momentos no podía hacer ante la atenta mirada de Marinette y de la pequeña.

Además, ver la mirada de ilusión en los ojos color ámbar de ella le hizo tirar por la borda aquel nerviosismo inicial, ocasionado por su _penosa_ caída.

― Veamos, sí, me he tropezado, y ha sido con mi cola, así que eso contesta las dos primeras preguntas ― Recapituló de manera cómica, logrando sacarle una suave risa a Marinette mientras que la pequeña lo observaba atenta ― La siguientes dos preguntas son clasificadas y ultra secretas así que no puedo contestarlas, solo te puedo decir que comas todas tus verduras ― Continuó, esta vez guiñándole un ojo, un gesto de complicidad que logró una sonrisa en su rostro ― Y bien, no llegué aquí por accidente. De hecho, estoy aquí para devolverle algo a Marinette, aunque llegué de manera gatastrofica ― Agregó, caminando hasta ellas mientras estiraba su brazo, entregándole el plato a Marinette ― Gracias, todo estuvo delicioso y puedo decir que valió la pena el golpe ― Finalizó, llevando su mano libre hasta su nuca, intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

Marinette intentó no reír nuevamente ante su comentario, antes de tomar el plato entre sus manos. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia él, sintiendo un escalofrió al ver sus ojos.

No pudo evitar escuchar en su cabeza la voz de André, repitiendo aquellas palabras que, en ocasiones, le hacían perder un poco la cabeza.

 _Verde como sus ojos_.

Y antes de poder agradecerle, un suave tirón a su brazo le hizo dejar de divagar en aquellos pensamientos para poder concentrar su atención en lo que ocurría.

Manon parecía confundida, llevando su mirada de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una conexión, y al no encontrarla de inmediato se atrevió a llamar la atención de Marinette, pero antes de siquiera preguntar algo al respecto, recordó un detalle importante.

Marinette tenía un gran peluche de gato en su alcoba, y no solo eso, poco a poco comenzó a enumerar cada uno de los artículos de índole _felina_ que ella tenía en su habitación, una que conocía bien pues le encantaba jugar en ella cuando su madre la dejaba al cuidado de la chica.

Desde pisapapeles, hasta adornos repartidos a lo largo de su escritorio.

Y lo más importante, tenía un muñeco de Chat Noir. Claro, también lo tenía de Ladybug y de varios akumatizados, pues los habia hecho con el fin de entretenerla, pero aquello ultimo Manon no lo sabía, además de que su mente solo se habia enfocado en cosas relacionadas con los gatos.

Abrió su boca con asombro mientras era observada por ambos adolescentes, quienes al ver su rostro rápidamente pudieron adivinar que _algo_ habia pasado por su pequeña cabeza. Más no se imaginaban la magnitud de sus pensamientos.

Porque para una niña, ese tipo de fanatismo podía significar una cosa; Que a Marinette quizás le gustaba Chat Noir, y que por eso tenía tantos objetos de gatos como podía en su habitación.

Pero, el hecho de que el héroe de París estuviese ahí para ver a su _niñera_ , bueno, daba más rienda suelta a la imaginación de ella.

― ¡No puede ser, ustedes son _novios_! ― Exclamó, señalando a ambos mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa emocionada, mientras que, en el de ellos, aparecía la confusión y un poco de incomodidad al mirarse entre sí ― ¡Por eso Marinette tiene tantas cosas de gatos y te ha cocinado algo delicioso! ― Agregó, tomando sus coletas en una extraña demostración de sorpresa y entusiasmo.

Marinette parpadeo varias veces ante aquel ultimo comentario de Manon, para posteriormente negar con su cabeza y brazos aquello, sintiéndose apenada por la manera en la que habia revelado esa información.

― ¡No Manon! ¡Esos han sido regalos de mis padres! Y, además, Chat Noir y yo no somos _novios,_ solo somos amigos ― Se apresuró a aclarar, intentando mantener la compostura ante la situación.

Primero su madre, Nadja, confundía la relación que ella llevaba con Chat Noir cuando era Ladybug, y ahora ella lo hacía. Era curioso como la imaginación de las personas podía volar tanto, pensó.

Él por su parte se limitó a asentir ante las palabras que decía Marinette, para después caer en cuenta de lo ultimó que ella habia soltado, pues para él, aquella palabra significaba mucho.

No entendía muy bien como su identidad heroica habia llegado a ese punto, pues la interacción de ambos se limitaba a los encuentros que ocurrían durante el ataque de un Akuma (Exceptuando ese momento, y cuando ella se disculpó por golpearle), pero sabía que no mentiría con esas palabras.

Él tenía un vínculo con ella, pues eran compañeros de clases y amigos durante su vida de civil, lo cual le hizo pensar una razón válida para que lo considerara como un amigo y no solamente como él _héroe_ de París.

Quizás habia sido que él le habia confiado sus sentimientos acerca de Ladybug, quizás el hecho de escucharla por breves instantes e intentar animarla.

E incluso la complicidad que él exteriorizaba con ella habían sido factores para ello. Pero, fuese como fuese, no pudo evitar sonreír.

― ¿Eso es cierto, Chat Noir? ― Los grandes ojos de Manon se mostraron interrogantes ante él, buscando una respuesta, pues sin ella iba ser difícil que aquella idea se saliera de su cabeza.

― ¡Sí! Marinette y yo somos amigos ― Exclamó animado, logrando que Marinette soltará un suspiro de alivio ― Nos contamos secretos, ella me da bocadillos, yo pinto sus uñas y ella mis garras ― Comenzó a enumerar situaciones, de las cuales una de ellas era completamente un invento, pero que estaba seguro no le molestaría, por más raro que sonara.

Toda duda que habia en Manon fue disipada con aquel comentario, dejándola fascinada ante la cercanía que él aclamaba tener con Marinette, además de que aquello sonaba divertido.

― ¿Puedo ser tu amiga yo también? ― Preguntó de repente, acercándose hasta él.

Y usando su arma mortal; Los ojos de cachorro.

Quizás Marinette fuese inmune a ellos, pero Chat Noir no lo era. Y eso podía implicar un problema que no habia previsto.

¿Qué tal si Manon le contaba aquello a su mamá? ¡Estaba segura que Nadja no podría evitar hacer noticia de aquello, malinterpretándolo todo!

Por su parte, Chat Noir pudo ver con claridad la transformación del rostro de Marinette, pasando de uno _ligeramente relajado_ , a uno temeroso.

No hizo falta mucho para que entendiera el por qué, pues sabía que aquella pequeña niña de nombre Manon era la hija de la famosa y astuta reportera _Nadja Chamack_ , quien parecía tener una habilidad casi aterradora para conseguir información (y realmente se lo agradecía, pues gracias a ella se habia enterado de cierto _beso_ ) ¿Pero cómo podía tomar aquello? Un súper héroe visitando a una adolescente con la excusa de entregarle un plato, bueno, podían surgir muchas versiones.

Que podían afectar a Marinette.

Le sonrió a Marinette, intentando tranquilizarla mientras alzaba su mano y le mostraba su pulgar, para después colocarse de rodillas ante Manon para que estuviesen a la misma altura.

― ¡Me encantaría! Claro que podemos ser amigos ― Una chispa de felicidad atravesó los ojos de ella, Chat Noir estaba seguro de que gritaría, así que se adelantó ― Pero necesito pedirte un favor ― Agregó.

Manon parpadeo varias veces mientras inclinaba su cabeza, visiblemente confundida.

― ¿Qué es? ― Preguntó.

― Que quede entre nosotros tres, y Ladybug por supuesto ― Su rostro se volvió algo más serio, girándose para ver al cielo de manera un tanto dramática ― No me gustaría que en alguna ocasión un villano te busque a ti o a Marinette solo porque son mis amigas, es por seguridad ― Aclaró.

Manon asintió energéticamente ante aquella petición, comentando que sería su más grande secreto y que, esperaba también ser gran amiga de Ladybug algún día.

Por otro lado, Marinette se encontraba agradecida con su pronta intervención, entendiendo que de no importaba que identidad portaba, de alguna manera él podía leer sus pensamientos y eso de alguna manera le era reconfortante, al igual que aterrador.

Pues sí, su lazo habia crecido, pero era difícil imaginar que habia sido con tal magnitud.

― Gracias ― Le susurró, asegurándose que él fuese el único que pudiese leer sus labios, además de saber que sus sentidos más agudos le permitirían escuchar aquello.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice durante unos instantes, mientras sus ojos se encontraban conectados. Sin duda era curioso cómo podían confabular tan bien sin necesidad de muchas palabras.

Solo ocupaban mirarse a los ojos.

Y, aunque al principio aquello les hacía sentirse incomodos debido a _cierta frase_ , quizás habían llegado a un punto en el que de cierta manera habían aceptado lo que quizás pudiera ser de su futuro, claro, en todo caso de que los helados de André si fuesen mágicos.

― ¿Podemos pintarnos las uñas? ― Soltó Manon, tirando del cascabel de su nuevo amigo.

Bien, el había pensado que sería divertido ¿Qué tenía que perder? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despues de un mes sin poder actualizar esta cosita, por fin tuve tiempo libre para ponerme a escribir, mis tareas CASI estan completas (Aunque me faltan muchaaas graficas por pasar a la pc y describirlas *cries in pao*) Estoy feliz de poder escribir un poquillo de estos amigos.
> 
> Me gustó la idea de poner a Manon, pues, Marinette suele cuidarla (Y ya vimos en Audiomatrix que incluso se queda a dormir con ella cuando su mamá da su programa en vivo) y me pareció un buen toque. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo
> 
> Weno, me despido, tengo más cosas que escribir y dejar de ser una escritora irresponsable (?)
> 
> PD: Este capitulo fue escrito con la canción de "No tengo dinero" de Juan Gabriel en Japones. No pregunten el porqué JAJAJAAJ.
> 
> ¡Besos!

**Author's Note:**

> COMO ME ODIO POR ESTO JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA  
> WEY SE SUPONIA QUE ESTO IBA A SER UN DRABBLE Y TERMINE ESCRIBIENDO MÁS DE LO QUE PENSÉ. DEBERIA ESTAR DESCANSANDO POR QUE MAÑANA ENTRO A LA UNI AHHH MATADME.
> 
> BIEN. La verdad no sé qué hacer con esto. La Mimi (Una artista bien CHIDA en FB, VAYAN Y SIGANLA AHH) subió un mini-post y un arte muy bello (El que aparece en portada) hablando sobre los ojos verdes de Marinette, y si ella piensa en ellos relacionando las palabras de André el heladero. Se me hizo algo súper lindo, y después de pedirle permiso para usar su idea y arte henos aquí con esta cosita.
> 
> He de decir que no sé si se quedará así o le daré una continuación de uno o dos capítulos, LA VERDAH NO SE AUN. ¿Supongo que veré después de este pequeño receso que me dé para acoplarme a la escuela? Pero ya tengo un par de ideas para esto, solo que no creo que pasen de las mil palabras (Oh, digo esto y según esto solo iba a tener 500, why)
> 
> Ojala les guste, realmente no escribo mucho marichat a pesar de que es mi OTP pero es difícil, no me gusta hacer siempre lo mismo. Así que, a ver qué onda.
> 
> Gracias por leer ¡Los amo!


End file.
